The present disclosure relates generally to crystalline solid forms of the antiviral compound 4-amino-2-butoxy-8-(3-(pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)benzyl)-7,8-dihydropteridin-6(5H)-one, processes for making the forms, and their therapeutic methods of use.
The innate immune system provides the body with a first line defense against invading pathogens. In an innate immune response, an invading pathogen is recognized by a germline-encoded receptor, the activation of which initiates a signaling cascade that leads to the induction of cytokine expression. Innate immune system receptors have broad specificity, recognizing molecular structures that are highly conserved among different pathogens. One family of these receptors is known as Toll-like receptors (TLRs), due to their homology with receptors that were first identified and named in Drosophila, and are present in cells such as macrophages, dendritic cells, and epithelial cells.
There are at least ten different TLRs in mammals. Ligands and corresponding signaling cascades have been identified for some of these receptors. For example, TLR2 is activated by the lipoprotein of bacteria (e.g., E. coli.), TLR3 is activated by double-stranded RNA, TLR4 is activated by lipopolysaccharide (i.e., LPS or endotoxin) of Gram-negative bacteria (e.g., Salmonella and E. coli O157:H7), TLR5 is activated by flagellin of motile bacteria (e.g., Listeria), TLR7 recognizes and responds to imiquimod and TLR9 is activated by unmethylated CpG sequences of pathogen DNA. The stimulation of each of these receptors leads to activation of the transcription factor NF-κB, and other signaling molecules that are involved in regulating the expression of cytokine genes, including those encoding tumor necrosis factor-alpha (TNF-α), interleukin-1 (IL-1), and certain chemokines. Agonists of TLR-7 are immunostimulants and induce the production of endogenous interferon-α in vivo.
There are a number of diseases, disorders, and conditions linked to TLRs such that therapies using a TLR agonist are believed promising, including but not limited to melanoma, non-small cell lung carcinoma, hepatocellular carcinoma, basal cell carcinoma, renal cell carcinoma, myeloma, allergic rhinitis, asthma, COPD, ulcerative colitis, hepatic fibrosis, and viral infections such as HBV, Flaviviridae viruses, HCV, HPV, RSV, SARS, HIV, or influenza.
The treatment of Flaviviridae virus infections with TLR agonists is particularly promising. Viruses of the Flaviviridae family comprise at least three distinguishable genera including pestiviruses, Flaviviruses, and hepaciviruses (Calisher, et al., J. Gen. Virol., 1993, 70, 37-43). While pestiviruses cause many economically important animal diseases such as bovine viral diarrhea virus (BVDV), classical swine fever virus (CSFV, hog cholera) and border disease of sheep (BDV), their importance in human disease is less well characterized (Moennig, V., et al., Adv. Vir. Res. 1992, 48, 53-98). Flaviviruses are responsible for important human diseases such as dengue fever and yellow fever while hepaciviruses cause hepatitis C virus infections in humans. Other important viral infections caused by the Flaviviridae family include West Nile virus (WNV) Japanese encephalitis virus (JEV), tick-borne encephalitis virus, Junjin virus, Murray Valley encephalitis, St Louis encephalitis, Omsk hemorrhagic fever virus and Zika virus. Combined, infections from the Flaviviridae virus family cause significant mortality, morbidity and economic losses throughout the world. Therefore, there is a need to develop effective treatments for Flaviviridae virus infections.
The hepatitis C virus (HCV) is the leading cause of chronic liver disease worldwide (Boyer, N. et al. J Hepatol. 32:98-112, 2000) so a significant focus of current antiviral research is directed toward the development of improved methods of treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans (Di Besceglie, A. M. and Bacon, B. R., Scientific American, October: 80-85, (1999); Gordon, C. P., et al., J. Med. Chem. 2005, 48, 1-20; Maradpour, D.; et al., Nat. Rev. Micro. 2007, 5(6), 453-463). A number of HCV treatments are reviewed by Bymock et al. in Antiviral Chemistry & Chemotherapy, 11:2; 79-95 (2000). Currently, there are several antiviral compounds, ribavirin, a nucleoside analog, interferon-alpha (a) (IFN), and sofosbuvir, another nucleoside analog, that are used for the treatment of chronic HCV infections in humans. Ribavirin alone is not effective in reducing viral RNA levels, has significant toxicity, and is known to induce anemia. The combination of IFN and ribavirin has been reported to be effective in the management of chronic hepatitis C (Scott, L. J., et al. Drugs 2002, 62, 507-556) but less than half the patients given this treatment show a persistent benefit.
HCV is recognized by innate virus-sensing mechanisms that induce a rapid IFN response (Dustin, et al., Annu. Rev. Immunol. 2007, 25, 71-99). It is likely that the sources of the IFN are, at least, the infected hepatocytes and particularly the plasmacytoid dendritic cells (pDC) that highly express TLR 7 receptors and secrete high amounts of IFN. Horsmans, et al. (Hepatology, 2005, 42, 724-731), demonstrated that a once daily 7-day treatment with the TLR 7 agonist isatoribine reduces plasma virus concentrations in HCV infected patients. Lee, et al.(Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 2006, 103, 1828-1833), demonstrated that TLR 7 stimulation can induce HCV immunity by both an IFN and IFN-independent mechanisms. These workers also revealed that TLR 7 is expressed in normal as well as HCV infected hepatocytes. These combined results support the conclusion that stimulation of TLR 7 receptors, such as through the administration of a TLR 7 agonist, is a viable mechanism for effectively treating natural HCV infections. Given the need for more effective treatments for HCV infections, there is a need to develop safe and therapeutically effective TLR 7 agonists.
Similarly, despite the existence of efficient vaccines, hepatitis B virus (HBV) infection remains a major public health problem worldwide with 400 million chronic carriers. These infected patients are exposed to a risk of developing liver cirrhosis and hepatocellular carcinoma (Lee, W. M. 1997, N. Eng. J. Med., 337, 1733-1745). Currently, there are believed to be approximately 1.25 million chronic hepatitis B carriers just in the United States, with 200,000 people newly infected each year by contact with blood or body fluids.
Hepatitis B virus is second to tobacco as a cause of human cancer. The mechanism by which HBV induces cancer is unknown, although it is postulated that may directly trigger tumor development, or indirectly trigger tumor development through chronic inflammation, cirrhosis, and cell regeneration associated with the infection.
Hepatitis B virus has reached epidemic levels worldwide. After a two to six month incubation period in which the host is unaware of the infection, HBV infection can lead to acute hepatitis and liver damage, that causes abdominal pain, jaundice, and elevated blood levels of certain enzymes. HBV can cause fulminant hepatitis, a rapidly progressive, often fatal form of the disease in which massive sections of the liver are destroyed. Patients typically recover from acute viral hepatitis. In some patients, however, high levels of viral antigen persist in the blood for an extended, or indefinite, period, causing a chronic infection. Chronic infections can lead to chronic persistent hepatitis. Patients infected with chronic persistent HBV are most common in developing countries. By mid-1991, there were approximately 225 million chronic carriers of HBV in Asia alone, and worldwide, almost 300 million carriers. Chronic persistent hepatitis can cause fatigue, cirrhosis of the liver, and hepatocellular carcinoma, a primary liver cancer.
In western industrialized countries, high risk groups for HBV infection include those in contact with HBV carriers or their blood samples. The epidemiology of HBV is in fact very similar to that of HIV, which accounts for why HBV infection is common among patients with AIDS or HIV-associated infections. However, HBV is more contagious than HIV. To ameliorate suffering and to prolong the lives of infected hosts new compounds and methods of treating AIDS and attacking the HIV virus continue to be sought.
The compound 4-amino-2-butoxy-8-(3-(pyrrolidin-1-ylmethyl)benzyl)-7,8-dihydropteridin-6(5H)-one, designated herein as Compound I, as described for example in WO 2010/077613 and U.S. Pat. No. 8,367,670, has been reported to be an inhibitor of toll-like receptor 7. Moreover, Compound I is being investigated for use in treating HBV and HIV. However, Compound I was not previously known in any crystalline form.